Where'd You go Rand?
by Golden-Black Dragon
Summary: How do the WOT characters cope after Rand dies? Well,we'll find out
1. Chapter 1

Where'd Rand go?

Wheel of Time Fanfic

Post Last Battle

Prologue: Sacrifice

Rand thrust Callandor into the Dark One's heart, the Dark One's blade finding its home in Rand's. The Dark One howled with rage and died, screaming. Rand staggers backwards, clutching the gaping wound in his chest, knowing that he isn't going to survive. He won't see his children being born or Elayne at all, Lews Therin appeared and smiled. Rand and Lews faced each-other. Rand smiles, "It's over. I guess I'm going to die now." He struggles to breath. "I suppose so. Hmph. Thank you, Rand. I'll finally be free." Lews grins as he fades away.

Rand falls on his knees, Callandor solidifying. He sees his friends celebrating their victory, his victory. "Mat, Perrin, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Egwene, I hope you're going to be happy whatever happens. Lan, Nynaeve, my congratulations on your being married." He whispers, struggling to take a breath. His eyes begin to close, despite his fighting to keep them open. He gets up and staggers down Shayol Ghul, bleeding heavily from his wounds. He collapses and rolls down the mountain.

He begins to progress into death. Memories wheel about him, the good and bad, Mat, Perrin and the others, all of them in a blur. Sometimes he felt like shit, trying to forget who he was, there was no point to that anyway. The sacrifice of Rand's life would be beneficial to all who walked in the Light. Rand speculates on this and closes his eyes, drifting into the dreamless sleep of death.

The Dragon and Dragon Reborn both ascended into the heavens. Meanwhile, Dragon Mount exploded, reversing the Breaking, the Blight disappeared. It would never be remembered, ever again. The Third Age faded on the winds of time. A new age was about to begin.

Chapter 1: Andor-5 years on.

Elayne watched the twins, her and Rand's with fondness and some sadness. Luthair reminded her of him, although it had been 5 years since she last saw him alive. She blinked, to dispel the tears. An old man had arrived, Tam, Rand's adopted father. "So. He's dead. He was my only son, although he wasn't truly mine." Tam mutters sadly. Elayne wonders at how bitter Tam seems to have gotten over Rand's death.

An envoy from Malkier walks in. "Salutations from el'Nynaeve and al'Lan. King and Queen of Malkier." The envoy smiles. Tam rolls his eyes, grimacing bitterly at his adoptive grandchildren. Luthair glares back. "That bitch! She doesn't seem to care that Rand is dead! Where's her love for him now?!" Tam thinks, shocked at his bad feeling towards his daughter in law. Elayne turns around to face Tam. "Really? I do care! I just have to mask that caring." Tam scowls. "Okay, then. I RAISED him from day 1 because his mother died in labour and my wife died. I wasn't going to leave a defenceless child to be Trolloc meat!" he shouts. Elayne is stung by this open display of anger. "It isn't my fault! Why am I getting blamed?" she starts crying. "Oh. I get it. Those Aes Sedai wanted to make him a puppet and you went along with that!" Tam gets angrier by the second.

Elayne and Tam glare at each-other. "You know what? Fine! The world's fine now, but rand is dead. You can be happy if you damn well want!" Tam yells. "I don't see why you have to be so bitter!" Elayne shouts back. "I'm bitter because I lost my adopted son and the person I was going to give my farm to! I don't see how that matters to YOU, well you are the Queen of Andor, so that gives you the right not to give a damn!" Tam gets angrier.

Rand walks into the room. Tam tries to shake his hand but it passes through thin air. "Well, you really are dead." Tam whispers, his voice shaking due to grief. Lews Therin walks in as well. "Come on Rand. It's time to go." He grunts. Lews promptly fades away. Elayne starts crying new tears. Rand looks away sadly and fades away.

Chapter 2: Malkier- 5 years on.

Lan and Nynaeve sit on two thrones in their palace in Malkier. This nation had been renewed after the Last Battle, of course, that and the end of the Blight. Lan wanted to thank Rand but he was dead, or so he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and yawned and looked at Nynaeve. A child walked into the room, the child was called Al'Akir Mandragoran, in memory of Lan's father. Lan's sword lay at his side, unused, he had Rand to thank for that.

Nynaeve sighed. She and Lan were happy, although the memory of Rand hadn't been forgotten. How could it be? Lan had eventually regarded Rand as his "little brother" and was devastated at the news of his death, as was Nynaeve. Life moved on, and there was the pitter patter of little of feet. Time moves on and so does life. Memories, however, fade with age.

Rand and Lews step into the room, they are now two separate consciousnesses. Lews rolls his eyes, failing to see the point of Rand's wandering from place to place. Lan recognizes him. "Rand? What the..? I thought you were dead!" Lan's mouth drops open with surprise. Nynaeve suddenly turns her head. "Well. I am dead." Rand replies. Lan looks surprised. "I just need to say my goodbyes." Rand adds. "Like Hell you do. We saved the world, we should be basking in the good will." Lews smiles and walks away.

Lan attempts to give Rand a hug and fails. "Well. You're just here to say your goodbyes, after all. Thank you for the rebirth of my homeland." He says, crying. "You're welcome, old friend." Rand replies. Nynaeve looks on before thinking of what to say. Rand's outline starts to shimmer and he begins to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Where'd Rand go?

Wheel of Time Fanfic

Post Last Battle

Prologue: Sacrifice

Rand thrust Callandor into the Dark One's heart, the Dark One's blade finding its home in Rand's. The Dark One howled with rage and died, screaming. Rand staggers backwards, clutching the gaping wound in his chest, knowing that he isn't going to survive. He won't see his children being born or Elayne at all, Lews Therin appeared and smiled. Rand and Lews faced each-other. Rand smiles, "It's over. I guess I'm going to die now." He struggles to breath. "I suppose so. Hmph. Thank you, Rand. I'll finally be free." Lews grins as he fades away.

Rand falls on his knees, Callandor solidifying. He sees his friends celebrating their victory, his victory. "Mat, Perrin, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Egwene, I hope you're going to be happy whatever happens. Lan, Nynaeve, my congratulations on your being married." He whispers, struggling to take a breath. His eyes begin to close, despite his fighting to keep them open. He gets up and staggers down Shayol Ghul, bleeding heavily from his wounds. He collapses and rolls down the mountain.

He begins to progress into death. Memories wheel about him, the good and bad, Mat, Perrin and the others, all of them in a blur. Sometimes he felt like shit, trying to forget who he was, there was no point to that anyway. The sacrifice of Rand's life would be beneficial to all who walked in the Light. Rand speculates on this and closes his eyes, drifting into the dreamless sleep of death.

The Dragon and Dragon Reborn both ascended into the heavens. Meanwhile, Dragon Mount exploded, reversing the Breaking, the Blight disappeared. It would never be remembered, ever again. The Third Age faded on the winds of time. A new age was about to begin.

Chapter 1: Andor-5 years on.

Elayne watched the twins, her and Rand's with fondness and some sadness. Luthair reminded her of him, although it had been 5 years since she last saw him alive. She blinked, to dispel the tears. An old man had arrived, Tam, Rand's adopted father. "So. He's dead. He was my only son, although he wasn't truly mine." Tam mutters sadly. Elayne wonders at how bitter Tam seems to have gotten over Rand's death.

An envoy from Malkier walks in. "Salutations from el'Nynaeve and al'Lan. King and Queen of Malkier." The envoy smiles. Tam rolls his eyes, grimacing bitterly at his adoptive grandchildren. Luthair glares back. "That bitch! She doesn't seem to care that Rand is dead! Where's her love for him now?!" Tam thinks, shocked at his bad feeling towards his daughter in law. Elayne turns around to face Tam. "Really? I do care! I just have to mask that caring." Tam scowls. "Okay, then. I RAISED him from day 1 because his mother died in labour and my wife died. I wasn't going to leave a defenceless child to be Trolloc meat!" he shouts. Elayne is stung by this open display of anger. "It isn't my fault! Why am I getting blamed?" she starts crying. "Oh. I get it. Those Aes Sedai wanted to make him a puppet and you went along with that!" Tam gets angrier by the second.

Elayne and Tam glare at each-other. "You know what? Fine! The world's fine now, but rand is dead. You can be happy if you damn well want!" Tam yells. "I don't see why you have to be so bitter!" Elayne shouts back. "I'm bitter because I lost my adopted son and the person I was going to give my farm to! I don't see how that matters to YOU, well you are the Queen of Andor, so that gives you the right not to give a damn!" Tam gets angrier.

Rand walks into the room. Tam tries to shake his hand but it passes through thin air. "Well, you really are dead." Tam whispers, his voice shaking due to grief. Lews Therin walks in as well. "Come on Rand. It's time to go." He grunts. Lews promptly fades away. Elayne starts crying new tears. Rand looks away sadly and fades away.

Chapter 2: Malkier- 5 years on.

Lan and Nynaeve sit on two thrones in their palace in Malkier. This nation had been renewed after the Last Battle, of course, that and the end of the Blight. Lan wanted to thank Rand but he was dead, or so he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and yawned and looked at Nynaeve. A child walked into the room, the child was called Al'Akir Mandragoran, in memory of Lan's father. Lan's sword lay at his side, unused, he had Rand to thank for that.

Nynaeve sighed. She and Lan were happy, although the memory of Rand hadn't been forgotten. How could it be? Lan had eventually regarded Rand as his "little brother" and was devastated at the news of his death, as was Nynaeve. Life moved on, and there was the pitter patter of little of feet. Time moves on and so does life. Memories, however, fade with age.

Rand and Lews step into the room, they are now two separate consciousnesses. Lews rolls his eyes, failing to see the point of Rand's wandering from place to place. Lan recognizes him. "Rand? What the..? I thought you were dead!" Lan's mouth drops open with surprise. Nynaeve suddenly turns her head. "Well. I am dead." Rand replies. Lan looks surprised. "I just need to say my goodbyes." Rand adds. "Like Hell you do. We saved the world, we should be basking in the good will." Lews smiles and walks away.

Lan attempts to give Rand a hug and fails. "Well. You're just here to say your goodbyes, after all. Thank you for the rebirth of my homeland." He says, crying. "You're welcome, old friend." Rand replies. Nynaeve looks on before thinking of what to say. Rand's outline starts to shimmer and he begins to fade away.


End file.
